1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for vehicle seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional locking mechanism for vehicle seats a linkage mechanism for fully and rearwardly reclining a backrest of a seat is provided. However, in such prior art mechanism, the construction of the locking mechanism was complicated and the operation difficult.